A Lady for Norrington
by I Spy With My Eagle Eyes
Summary: A JamesConstance OC story. Set after DMC. James has given Davy Jones' heart to the worse person, and now he has to set things right.  Constance is a young woman, who is a childhood friend of Elizabeth's who comes to visit her, and attend her and Will's we
1. Chapter 1

**"A Lady for Norrington"  
by, Kelly M.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Pirates of The Caribbean" does not belong to me, nor do any characters, with the exceptions of any original characters. No profit is made off of this.**

* * *

Constance sighed as the ship lurched violently to the left. She had already had seasickness once that day, and was not looking forward to the unpleasantness of a next bout. A smile spread on her lips, when she saw Port Royal in the near distance, and was thrilled at finally seeing her friend Elizabeth again! It had been so long since she had seen her, and she was especially happy for her, after hearing of her wedding to her quite and shy childhood friend, Will Turner. 

When the ship had finally docked, Constance ran down the gangplank, her chaperone following hurriedly.

"Constance! Slow down! A lady doesn't run, it's too improper!"

Constance sighed, and stopped, "Yes, Miss Connors."  
She stood impatiently, waiting for Miss Connors to catch up. "I'm just so excited to see Elizabeth again, it's been years!"

Miss Connors chided Constance as they walked towards the gated Governor's mansion.

Elizabeth gazed out the window towards the mansion's courtyard. A lot had changed. Norrington had taken Jones' heart, and returned to Port Royal, attempting to re-establish his honor and Naval career, but Elizabeth was uncertain as too whether or not, the heart had left Norrington's sight. Shortly after Norrington's return, Lord Beckett had skipped town. Her father had re-commissioned him, and he now held the Commodore title once more. Nevertheless, something seemed different about him.. He seemed quieter, more reserved.. And that bothered her.

Her chambermaid entered the room, "Miss Swann, a Miss Thomas is in the parlor."

She smiled widely, and flew past the chambermaid, down the stairs, and into the parlor. "Constance!"

Constance jumped up from the chair, and she and Elizabeth embraced. "It's so lovely to see you! It's been so long!"

"Too long!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "let's sit, and you can tell me all about life in Paris."

Hours later, the two women had discussed everything from the people of France, to the buildings, the shops, and the scenery.. When suddenly the topic changed.

"Elizabeth.." Constance paused, uncertain if she should bring such a topic up to her friend, who was looking forward to a beautiful moment in her life. Constance sighed, "There is something that has been weighing on my mind.."

Elizabeth swallowed, fearing what she would announce next. "I'm fully listening Constance."

"My father and mother sent Miss Connors, my chaperone, here with me for another reason." Constance looked down, at her neatly folded hands in her lap. "They wish for Miss Connors to find me a suitable husband."


	2. 2: Identifying With The Situation

**Chapter 2: Identifying With the Situation**

Elizabeth took a sharp intake of air. She knew all too well, what those arrangements were like. "Oh, Constance.."

"Elizabeth, I'm so scared.. Why am I not allowed to marry for love? What if the man she chooses.."

"Constance, don't. I know how you feel. I loved Will, and I too was to marry James Norrington. He is well respected, and a wonderful, kind man.. But I didn't love him, I couldn't imagine if it was him instead of Will.."

Norrington crossed his arms, and looked out over the ocean surrounding Port Royal. Just a year ago, he stood here with Elizabeth, his bride to be. "_Where did I go wrong? Did I not make it known, I loved her?_"  
He frowned at those thoughts. He felt he made his intentions perfectly clear; she just did not love him, not like Will. No one could take the place of Will. He realized that now. It was not so much his fault, although he returned Elizabeth's affections. The feelings panged him with a bit of jealously. She was an extraordinary woman, and he envied Will for what he would have. What he could have had.  
He hardened his gaze as he watched a flock of birds fly low across the ocean. "_There will never be a Mrs. Norrington. I don't want to feel that way again, only to have my chances battered by a childhood love._"  
James nodded at his silent resolution. One he fully intended to keep.

Miss Connors flitted about Constance's guest room, looking through her few gowns she had bought. "Oh Constance, why oh why, didn't you bring more gowns?"

"Miss Connors, I only bought what I thought necessary. Elizabeth doesn't need to be impressed."

"Silly child, it's not Miss Swann, I'm talking about! It is the suitors of course! They like to see variety! Do you think they want to see a lady wear the same gown twice in a week?"

Constance shrugged. "I don't think everything should be based on a person's clothes. I think they don't think about that, as much as you _**do**_."

Miss Connors clucked her tongue at her, "However will I find a husband for you? You always speak out of turn, young lady!"

Constance sighed and hung her head. "_Maybe Miss Connors is right. Maybe I will not find a husband. My father will be very disappointed._"

Elizabeth smiled with delight as she smoothed her hands down her Wedding gown. The gold one originally chosen, had long since been lost at sea, so she had chosen another. Although, she thought Will would like this one just as much, if not more. The white satin dress was trimmed with lace at the waist, bodice, and the hem, with sleeves also intricately decorated with lace patterns. She felt like a princess, even though she was just the Governor's daughter.

A male voice behind her, startled her, and she thought it was Will. "Oh, Will, you mustn't.."  
Her eyes lifted up to the mirror, and she saw that her gaze met the gaze of Norrington's deep brown eyes.  
"James.. I.."

"It's Will. He wants to speak with you."

"I'll be down in a moment.." Elizabeth managed to stammer out.

Not wanting to be there, Norrington willingly turned to make a quick leave. Turning, he brushed along another woman. "Pardon me, miss."

Constance looked at the tall dark haired man, who had brushed past her, "Of course," she said quietly at his apology. Turning, she walked into Elizabeth's room. "Oh, Elizabeth!" she smiled brightly at her dress, "It's lovely!"

Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "I'm so happy Constance! Our wedding will finally be coming true!"

Constance smiled, "I'm so happy for you."

However, Elizabeth thought she heard a hint of sadness in her voice. "Constance, what is wrong?"

"Did your father willingly allow you to marry Will?"

"He wanted me originally to marry James, but when I told him about Will, he found out it was what I really wanted, and he let me."

"You're so fortunate. I don't think my father would ever change his mind about that."

Elizabeth frowned, "I'm sorry Constance. I do not know what to say, but I do understand. I do hope if your father doesn't change his mind, Miss Connors can find a husband who is worthy of you."

Constance smiled at Elizabeth through her tears, "Thank you, Elizabeth. You've always been a wonderful friend." Constance squeezed her hand, in reassurance, knowing that no matter what, their friendship would endure.

James fingered the paper once more. Not too long ago, he had bargained with Beckett for his honor back, and now he had disappeared. He frowned in frustration, if this is what he had really wanted, then why did he feel like he had opened Pandora's Box?  
Crumpling the script up, he shoved it into his desk, and slammed the draw shut. "I should've never agreed to help that scum." He hung his head, "What have I done?"

"James?"

He turned abruptly at the voice of Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth," he sounded almost angry, which took Elizabeth aback. He sighed, "Is everything all right?"

"Actually, I was thinking I should ask that of you. What shouldn't you have done?"

"You do know Beckett has left Port Royal I assume."

"Yes.."

"That's what I shouldn't have done. In return for my rank back and my honor, and I gave Beckett the heart."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "How could you? Do you realize what you've done!?"

James rubbed a hand down his jaw, "I know. I made a very big mistake. You can't possibly imagine how sorry I am."

"James, you've put the whole world in jeopardy! I can't believe you did such an irresponsible thing!"

"I am truly sorry Elizabeth.."

Elizabeth walked right up to James, and looked him square in the eyes. "I've already heard your apology. Now, you need to fix what you have started. James."

James watched, speechless, as Elizabeth brushed past him angrily. Letting out a sigh, he knew she was right. He needed to right what he made wrong.


	3. 3: Meeting Constance & The Plot

**Chapter Three:  
Meeting Constance and the Plot **

_**T**_he rope latched onto the post, and the nimble and quick hands, secured it tightly. Lifting his head towards the setting sun, he smiled, excitement rushing through his blood. Hoisting the one of many crates onto his shoulder, he headed towards the Mansion. Knocking softly, the door opened, and he was greeted by a young woman, with reddish-brown waist length hair, and small freckles dotting her nose.   
Raising an eyebrow, and about to inquire, the young woman's eyes lit up!

"Will! You've grown so much!"  
He was much surprised, when she grasped his arm, and pulled him inside the mansion.

"Elizabeth will be much delighted to see you!"

Will just stood there, in awe -- and honestly trying to remember who this woman was -- his mouth dropped in surprise. "Constance Thomas?"

Constance turned to face him, all smiles, "Yes! I've come to visit Elizabeth, and also for your wedding."

"You're the one who's grown!"

"Aye, I have. However, you forget, the awkward skinny boy, who stayed with the Blacksmith. You always came over at teatime, and would do your best to impress Elizabeth. I think spilling the tea on her new gown, must've worked after all Will!"

Will blushed at the memories of his awkward boyhood, and he recalled how hard, even as a young man, how he had tried so hard to impress her -- unnecessarily of course.

James hearing all of the commotion, ventured out of the parlor. His jaw tightened, seeing William in the Hall. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood ramrod straight. "William," he said with a slight bow.

Will turned, and gulped. "James."

"It is.." James paused, "acceptable to see you again."

"Likewise," Will replied. Deciding on a bold move, Will sat down the crate, and stepped towards James. He extended his hand.

James eyes looked down at his out-stretched hand. Warily, he shook it.

"Let's let bygones be bygones, what say you James?"

James tightened his lips, "Agreed Mr. Turner."

Ever since everything that had happened with Davy Jones, James had heard that Will had agreed to be a Privateer for the Queen of England. Now he knew it to be surely true, as he saw the Royal Crest emblazoned on the crate. They may have come to an agreement mutually, but James couldn't help the bitter hatred that crept up on him, at the sight of Elizabeth's love returning.

Constance was uncomfortable with the icy air that permeated the room, mostly on this man called James part. She stepped in between them, "I don't know all of what has happened between you, perhaps seeking the same treasure since you're both pirates, but let's not let bad blood spoil the event to come, yes?"

James looked at the woman in between them, appalled at the fact that she thought he was a lowly Pirate! Wanting to set things straight, James bluntly stated: "Young lady, I don't know who you are.."

Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs, "James, please, she's my friend." Elizabeth walked towards James. "Tonight my father is holding a ball, in celebration of my marriage; I would love it if you would come. It's a masked ball, so be sure to be disguised," she said with a smile. She turned to leave as her hand brushed his.

Oh how he wanted to reach for her hand, and hold it close forever. Whenever they were together, she never allowed him to kiss her or caress her in a loving way.. Unlike how Will does. Just to hold her hand, to feel her soft fingers against his.. This should be _**their**_ day, and yet he was denied that.

James awakened from his daydream, and instinctively he reached for the retreating Elizabeth's hand. At the brush of his calloused fingers, Elizabeth turned to face him, a look of surprise on her face, at his soft touch. She looked into his eyes, and saw the deep love and affection that remained. "James.." she whispered before breaking the contact, and hastily making her leave back up the stairs.

James felt stung by her reaction, although perhaps he should've expected it. She was soon to be Mrs. Turner, she was no longer his fiancée, and he realized his behavior was improper. He gave a glance toward William, whose facial expression seemed relaxed despite what had transpired, and without another word, he took his leave.

Elizabeth paced in her room; she wondered what Will would make of it. What would he say of her? Would he still want to marry her?  
Her jumbled thoughts were interrupted by Will's soft tone. "Elizabeth?"

She turned to him, "Will, I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

Will smiled, and embraced her. "Elizabeth, there's no need to apologize," he looked into her eyes, and tipper her chin upward with his hand, "you didn't do anything wrong. I just think being that close to you, brought the feelings back to the surface for James."

"Why does everyone have to fall in love with me?" Elizabeth whispered. "There's only one man I want," she smiled at Will. "But I hate to see James in pain, especially knowing I'm the cause of it. And yet, I know my heart would not have been in our marriage.."

"I think somewhere deep down; he knows that too," Will replied, "Maybe he just needs some time alone. Time to sort things out. The man has been through a lot. He lost his crew in the hurricane.. Everything he had known was flipped upside down."

Elizabeth nodded, silent tears forming. "I know. I'll never forget seeing him in Tortuga. He was a broken man, not the confident upstanding man I remembered,. I remember how sad I felt then." She rested her head against Will's chest, the rhythm of his breathing comforting. "I want to help James, but I don't know how. I want to be his friend -- when he is ready."

"I know," Will whispered, just holding her and comforting her.

Miss Connors handed Constance the corset from in front of the dressing screen.

Constance rolled her eyes at the evil contraption. "Miss Connors, I really don't need this.."

"Oh, nonsense, child! They're a very popular article of clothing and besides, they give you what you didn't have before."

Constance's eyes widened at the audacity of her comment. Gazing down at her bosom, she was perfectly happy with what God had given her. "How dare you say such a thing! I'm beautiful just the way I am!"

Miss Connors sighed at her comments, "You'll wear it. It's ladylike, and besides you must appeal to your husband.."

Constance tossed the corset under her bead, and slipped her dress on.

"He is the perfect man! His income is excellent. He is a Commodore in the Royal Navy, and is highly respected by all."

Constance stepped out from behind the screen, ignoring Miss Connors remarks about a suitable husband. She would dance with whomever she wanted.

Norrington placed his hands on the desk and let out an exasperated and tired sigh. "I don't want to go to this bloody ball. It flaunts in my face what I can't have."  
He gripped the desk's edges tightly. Elizabeth had asked. She wanted him to come. Releasing his grip, he put on a fresh uniform, donned a black mask and headed for the ballroom.

Will, Elizabeth, and Governor Swann stood by the Grand Hall entrance, greeting the guests, when Elizabeth spotted Constance.

Constance looked lovely in her emerald green gown, and her long reddish brown hair was delicately curled and strands of pearls were woven throughout.

"Constance, you look beautiful!" Governor Swann told her.

"It's lovely to see you again, Mr. Swann," Constance said with a smile.

"Oh please, call me Ernest, we've known each other since Elizabeth was just a young girl, we most certainly can be on a first name basis. Both yours and Elizabeth's mothers were friends, and in fact, it was your mother who introduced me to my wife. How I mess her. She was the best wife and mother a man could ever ask for."

Constance smiled. "I remember your wife. Anna was always kind and she was never afraid of Elizabeth and I playing dress up."

Elizabeth laughed, she was savoring the moment, so she turned to Will and slipper her hand into his with a smile.

James walked through the Grand Hall, and turned to face Governor Swann, Elizabeth and William.  
"Miss Swann, Governor, Mister Turner," he said with a bow.

"James, it's great to see you again!" Governor Swann said.

"Thank you, Governor," James replied with a nod.

"James, there's someone I want you to meet," Elizabeth said. She turned to see that Miss Connors had whisked off Constance. "Oh, she's gone already. I'll introduce her to you later."

"I must find this Mister Norrington. He is a very attractive man. He is thirty years old, a quite right suitable age for you Constance. He makes a good amount of money, enough to support you and a family. It is a perfect match, and I have notified your father, and I'm most sure he will agree."

Constance stared at her, slack-jawed. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. Now she'd never get the chance to marry for love.. Not with the credentials Mister Norrington had to his name.

"I must go find Mister Norrington so you can meet your husband," Miss Connors said before leaving.

Constance didn't say anything. She stood there for a moment, when the words hit her. _'I must go find Mister Norrington so you can meet your husband.'_

"_No,_" Constance thought. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. With determination to have one dance, one dance with whomever she chooses, before she possibly is made to marry a man she didn't love, she turned and blended into the ballroom crowd.

James stood at the wall, his arms crossed. He watched the young couples in love dance before him. His eyes fixated on the smiles of the suitors, the star-filled gleaming eyes of the ladies, and his memories took him back to he and Elizabeth's first dance.

_She felt embarrassed as his cool hand took hold of her sweaty, clammy one. James smiled at her, as they glided out onto the dance floor._

"You are the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever laid sight on. I am a most privileged man to have you for a wife."

Elizabeth couldn't get rid of the lump in her throat. She was only sixteen. She felt too young, and too scared to be a proper wife. Looking into his soft brown eyes, she saw they held fondness and love.. And all she could do after that was cry.

James looked confused and flustered as she parted from him, and ran from the ballroom out onto the veranda.

"Elizabeth!" James called; he parted his through the other couples, and ran onto the veranda. Stopping abruptly, he saw her. Standing at the rail, sobbing. He walked up behind her slowly. "Elizabeth," he gently placed his hands on her racking shoulders. "What is the matter?"

"I'm scared James .. I'm only sixteen."

James turned her to face him, "I understand, Elizabeth. I love you, and if it takes years, I will wait til you are ready to marry."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. She looked into his eyes, and saw the fondness and love even deeper than before. She smiled, as James tenderly kissed her forehead. Maybe she could love and be happy with this man.

James sighed, as he continued to watch the swirling lace and petticoats, mixing the men's blues and browns, with bittersweet memories.

He was stirred out of his self-wallowing, when a lady stood in front of him, smiling.

"Hello there," she said.

James looked at her, and nodded. "Hello, Miss."

She smiled beneath the mask. "This is a masked ball remember?"

James almost laughed at her coy response, "Yes, it is," he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
He waited, but she didn't leave nor say anything else, she just smiled, and waited patiently. "_She wants to dance,_" James thought.  
Begrudgingly, he offered his arm.

Smiling, Constance hooked her arm in his, and James led her out on the ballroom floor.

"What is your profession?"

"I serve in the Royal Navy, holding the position of Commodore."

"Is that a fairly high up rank?"

"Not as high as what it could be, but it is good, yes."

James was quiet as he danced with her but he looked at her eyes through the masks. Blue eyes, twinkling blue eyes, they seemed sad though.  
"Why are you said?" he asked quietly.

Constance was surprised. How did he know she was sad? Instead of questioning, she just responded: "My chaperone, in accordance with my father, is searching for a husband for me. They are looking at a Royal Navy gentleman. They say he's quite well respected and earns an amount well enough to provide for me."

James nodded, "I had an arranged marriage once, but it never was finalized."

"What happened?"

"She didn't love me the way I loved her."

"Oh," Constance lowered her head a bit, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," James said which sounded a bit harsh.

Constance was surprised at the sharp tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Miss. I shouldn't have used such a sharp tone."

She smiled, "That's quite all right." As she responded, she realized how deep and beautiful his eyes were, but they looked sad and haunted. Her thoughts were disrupted when she saw Miss Connors searching for her through the maze of dancers. "Take me to the gardens, please?"

James with a quizzical look on his face agreed. He offered her his arm, and she accepted, and together they fled toward the garden.

Constance plopped down with a sigh -- right onto the damp grass beneath a large tree.

"You can't do that, you'll ruin your dress," James frowned. He removed his blue coat, "Here I'll put this under you."

Constance stood and smiled at his kind gesture. "You jacket will get soiled.."

James chuckled a bit, "It's been worse."

"If it's not to bold, what happened with your supposed marriage?"  
Constance noticed his body became more rigid at this topic.

James exhaled, "She was in love with another man. He was her childhood friend. I let her go, as much as I love her, she wouldn't have been happy with me. I know that, it's quite different though to see them together, and to see their marriage transpire."

Constance looked at him sadly. Almost instinctively, she reached for his hand and secured her fingers around it. "I believe God makes a special someone for everyone, and yours hasn't come into your life yet."

He almost cried. "You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm thirty and still waiting then," James said with a half-hearted chuckle.

Constance smiled at him, "She will come."

A few seconds passed between them, when James asked: "Who were you hiding from back there?"

"Ah, that. I didn't say I was hiding from anyone."

James smiled that same wry know-it-all smile. "I've been around the world a bit. I know when someone's hiding from someone."

Constance bit her lip and smiled. "All right, you're right. It's my chaperone. She wanted me to meet my 'future husband'. She is very nosy and controlling. I'm most certain you wouldn't like her," she laughed softly.

"I'm sure I wouldn't," he chuckled.

A horrible shrill filled the air. "_**Constance!**_"

Instantly she became more alert. "My chaperone! Don't let her find me! Goodbye!" She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "This has been the best nite of my life, thank you!"

James didn't get a chance to say anything before she disappeared into the rose garden.. And Miss Connors appeared.

She looked angry, until she saw James. "Mister Norrington!"  
She came over with much gusto, "It's so wonderful to meet you! I've heard so much about you, and how you braved the hurricane! Oh my goodness, your bravery in the face of death! All your men -- oh, such yellow bellies, how could you serve with them? Running the ship all by yourself! Such bravery! You will make such a fine husband! Especially for the lady, she is too feisty for her own good! But a strapping man like you could most definitely tame her!"  
Miss Connors let out a long breath, "Oh my!"

James eyes were wide, and he cocked an eyebrow at her words. "Strapping?" he thought. He looked at this woman. "Ma'am."

"Oh please call me Miss Connors."

"Miss Connors, there's something about your story I must correct. My men were _**not**_ yellow bellies. They were some of the bravest men I had the pleasure of being in company with. They served loyally until they perished into the sea. That's the truth; I don't know where you heard that tall-tale. I would rather not discuss this any further Miss Connors."

"I heard it in Tortuga, I did, Mister Norrington, and there are always two sides to every story."

Now James was a bit annoyed. "_What was she __**doing**__ in Tortuga?_" James wondered, and secondly, he vowed this out-loud: "Not to mine, madam, just one. I'm the only survivor."

Miss Connors overlooked what she thought was his "prideful attitude" and smiled. "Aren't you just dying to meet your future bride?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh, Mister Norrington! My guardian child, of course! She has reddish-blonde hair, a wonderful smile, kind heart and beautiful! And at the tender age of nineteen going on twenty, and its high time she be married."

"I am not interested in an arranged marriage."

"Oh, Mister Norrington! You don't want her to be a spinster the rest of her life, do you?"

"If she is as kind and beautiful as you say, I'm sure some young suitor will wed her."

Miss Connors was taken aback by this abruptness. "But you're a man of station! A good upstanding moral man, handsome, and of your salary could certainly support her, and quite a large family. You have qualities every lady dreams about," Miss Connors, said the next part with uncertainty on her face: "Respect for all mankind -- men, women and even bouncing babies. Your, erm, _kind._" She struggled to get out, "Gentle," she urged forward, "and she would make a lovely addition to your life, and mayhap bear many wee ones for you."

James looked at her appalled at how much she was pushing for this. "What if I don't want to get married? Maybe I like it with just me!'

"I don't think so Mister Norrington. Won't you even meet her?"

"I've been in an arranged marriage that didn't work. I'm not about to do it again. Goodnight, Miss Connors."  
He retrieved his jacket, turned abruptly, and walked back inside the Governor's mansion.


	4. 4: I Have to Getaway

**Chapter Four:  
I Have to Getaway**

_**C**_utler Beckett stood proud on the HMS Poseidon. Still gloating in his triumph over the pathetic Jack Sparrow, and that Norrington fellow. He'd gotten them. Port Royal was nowhere near from safe. In fact, it would be his victim. "Mercer! Full sails and a heading of southeast!"  
Mercer nodded, and Beckett smiled. "Port Royal needs a new Governor, and I'm just the man to fill those shoes." 

Elizabeth and Constance were sitting in the garden when Constance suddenly spoke up: "Oh, Elizabeth, I have some good news! The man Miss Connors was thinking about for my husband, declined! I'm so happy, I know I'll need to marry soon, I just want to choose and marry for love like you are."

Elizabeth smiled, "I hope your father will let you," she paused, "I can't believe I'm going to finally become Misses Turner in two days!"

"I know I'm so happy for you," Constance paused, "Elizabeth, I want to tell you about something. That nite of the dance, I danced with a wonderful man. We talked in the garden, until I ran from Misses Connors. He had such lovely eyes -- but they were sad -- he said the same about mine." Constance smiled at the thought.

"Who was he?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

"Now, that I think about it, we never removed our masks, so I'm not sure."

"A mysterious gentleman," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I wish now I did know who he was," Constance said sadly.

"Will or I might know who he is. Maybe try looking at some of the gentleman's eyes?" Elizabeth suggested.

"He's in the Royal Navy," Constance said, hoping it would narrow things down.

Elizabeth looked surprised, "Do you mean James Norrington?"

"I don't know. I highly doubt it. Miss Connors tried to pick him as my husband."

Elizabeth turned white. She needed to see James immediately.

James folded the map, and slid it inside his coat. He would find Beckett, no matter what. He'd realized just in days the mistake he'd made by giving Beckett Jones' heart.  
"_All because of my foolish desires,_" he thought angrily.  
With the wedding coming closer, he wanted to be far away. He placed his sword on the desk. The one Will had made for his promotion to Commodore. He dipped his head and sighed. Raising it upward once more, somewhere between a cry of desperation and a prayer, he said loudly: "When will I be able to let her go?"

A knock came at his door.

"I wish to be alone."

"James, its Elizabeth, please let me in."

James turned, startled to hear her voice. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, and Elizabeth entered. "James, there's something I need to speak to you about."  
He nodded, trying to keep himself busy by straightening items on his desk.

"Last nite a woman, Miss Connors, introduced herself to you."

"Yes, how can I forget how obstinate and unsympathetic she was."

"That's her. She mentioned a woman named Constance, no doubt?"

"She didn't tell me her name, but she did speak of a woman."

"It was Constance. She's my friend, and.."

"I can't marry her, Elizabeth."

"James, I.."

"I can't be unfair, and marry someone I don't love.." he paused, and turned to face her. "Not when I still love you."

Elizabeth started to cry. Coming to James, she took his hands, and enclosed them with her own. "That's why.. That's why I couldn't marry you. I loved another. Please James, you have to let me go, and not so you can marry another woman either, but for your sake."

James broke her grasp violently, "I can't, Elizabeth! No matter how many times I try, I can't! This should be you and I! Not you and Will!"

Elizabeth covered her mouth, surprised at his sudden bitter outburst.

James breathing was heavy, and his gaze stayed on Elizabeth for a moment, before turning his head, his jaw locked tight, and looking out the window.

"James, I know I hurt you.."

"I knew you wouldn't be happy with me. I just never accepted it."

Elizabeth stood there awkwardly. "You're leaving?"

"I have business I have to take care of."

"Beckett?"

"Yes."

"You're not going alone, are you?"

"Yes. I want to be by myself."

"Be careful James. You may not think so, but I do care about you. A lot of people do."

James just looked at her, "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

She watched as he walked out the door. She had a bad feeling, his goodbye was numb and perhaps with a bit of finality in his tone.

Miss Connors flitted about the room, babbling to herself about James and Constance, and contriving a plan. "If you marry perhaps he will take you on a ship somewhere exotic. Oh, how exciting! Isn't it, Constance?"

"How I wish I could get away now.." Constance muttered. "_Wait a minute,_" she thought, "_I __can__ do just that! Leave on a ship!_"

"Constance! You're not even listening!"

She smiled, "I'm going to go watch the ships for a bit, Miss Connors."

Miss Connors rolled her eyes, "When are you going to start thinking about ladylike things, Constance? Young wives and mothers can't be thinking about these things! They have bigger responsibilities!"

Constance ignored her and walked out of the room. Hurriedly she made her way to the docks. Looking at the vast amount of ships, she finally settled on a navy blue one with white trim, called 'Elizabeth'.  
Quietly she snuck up the gangplank. She only saw one man on the whole ship. She descended the stairs and slipped into what must've been the Captain's cabin. Ducking in one corner, she smiled. "I'm finally free of Miss Connors!"

James untied 'Elizabeth' from the docks, and abruptly turned his back -- not giving another look at Port Royal. It felt good to be on his own. He'd make things right and find Beckett like he promised Elizabeth and then he'd just disappear.  
He'd been a fool by giving the Heart of Jones' to Beckett, and now he almost felt like nothing was holding him to Port Royal, perhaps he'd ask for a transfer to somewhere. Maybe one of the penal colonies, at least he wouldn't have to see Will and Elizabeth together.

Constance yawned, but became quickly alert when she saw the Captain walk across the deck. "He looks familiar.." Her mouth dropped open, "Oh no! It's him! James Norrington!"

She may have escaped Miss Connors, but apparently, she couldn't get away form her 'future husband'!


	5. 5: Wrong Ship?

**Chapter Five:  
Wrong Ship?**

As night fell on the 'Elizabeth' James sat by a water barrel, quietly eating, and occasionally taking a drink of some water.

Constance watched him and thought: "_He must be very lonely .. Or he wants to be alone.._" Suddenly she felt a sneeze coming on. Her eyes widened with alarm, he would most certainly hear her! She couldn't hold it in any longer!  
She sneezed.

James lifted his head from his bread and meat. He thought he heard someone sneeze. He listened. A sniffle.  
Pushing his chair away from the desk, it scuffed against the deck, and he stood. He pulled his sword from its sheath. "Show yourself!"

Constance sighed, debating on what to do. Slowly, she rose up out of her hiding place.

James looked shocked. His jaw dropped at the sight of a woman. He didn't know what to say, so he turned and went back to his desk.

Constance blinked. "Should I feel happy or concerned?" she thought. She realized that she felt both. She was ready to say something, when she saw him walking back to her. Out of fear he might strike her, she shielded her face when he got closer.

Seeing her fear, James reached out and took hold of her hand gently. "Here," he said placing bread in the hand he held, and a cup in the other. "I'm certain you're probably a bit hungry and thirsty."

She nodded slowly. She was surprised by his act of kindness and not of anger.

"Won't you join me?"


End file.
